The present invention is directed to a new and useful film. Films, and especially heat shrinkable films are well known for many packaging applications.
Examples of such films are the polyolefinic films supplied commercially by Cryovac, Inc. These films have proven to be very useful in pack- aging applications where high shrink, good optics, impact resistance, tear initiation and tear propagation resistance are needed. Films of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,380 and 4,643,943, both to Schoenberg, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter "PVC") films are also widely used in packaging applications.
PVC films exhibit good elastic recovery, high modulus, and low shrink tension, but poor sealability, and poor tear resistance. They also carbonize during a trim sealing process.
It would be desirable to provide a film having the good sealaibility and tear resistance properties of polyolefinic films, but with the good elastic recovery, high modulus, and low shrink tension of PVC films.